Field of the Invention
The present invention relates the programmable power adapter, and more particularly, relates to a method and an apparatus for selecting the output of the programmable power adapter.
Description of the Related Art
The power adapter has been widely used to provide the power source for electronic products. In conventional techniques, one power adapter only provides a specific power source, which cannot provide programmable power sources for different electronic products. Therefore, the present invention provides a programmable power adapter which provides programmable power sources for different electronic products. Further, the present invention provides a method and an apparatus for selecting the output (power source) of the programmable power adapter. This programmable power adapter can be applied to charge the battery of the mobile device.